Increasingly, computer-like features and user interfaces are finding their way into automobiles. Where once a car had a set of analog gauges located on a dashboard, newer cars often have digital gauges and may also have a display that displays mapping information, backup video, trip statistics, audio data, computer applications, and the like. The feature set of the user-interface for an automobile may include a plethora of options. While these options may be detailed in a lengthy automobile owner's manual and perhaps other documentation, many owners do not read these materials.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.